Snow chains and other anti-skid devices are known, which are applied annularly around the external surface or tread of a tire of a motor vehicle.
Anti-skid devices of a modular type are also known, which comprise a plurality of modules connected reciprocally with each other, around the tire.
Both traditional snow chains and also anti-skid devices of a modular type include lateral portions which cooperate at least with the lateral sides of the tire, so as to guarantee their correct and secure positioning, centered with respect to the tire.
However, this lateral conformation entails a progressive deterioration of the sides of the tire and/or alloy rims, if any, or studs covering the rims, on which the tire is mounted.
Another disadvantage of known chains or anti-skid devices is that, since they have to cooperate at least with the lateral sides of the tire, their lateral size must necessarily be coordinated and specific in relation to the width of the tire on which they are mounted.
This disadvantage entails the need to make a high number of different serial sizes of chains or anti-skid devices, according to the different sizes of the tires.
Purpose of the present invention is to achieve an anti-skid device for a tire that is simple and economical to make, that does not have a size strictly connected to the lateral sizes of the tire, and that does not cause damage to the lateral sides of the tire on which it is mounted and/or to the relative alloy rims or rim-covers provided.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.